spectral_wikiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Farihj Silverwood
'Farihj Silverwood (znana także jako Gajowa) '(ur. 122 r. p.u.v) '''- '''jedna z głównych bohaterów. Jest ona leśną elfką z Borów Północnych. Początkowo była Gajową i opiekowała się jednorożcami, lecz zgłosiła się jako ochotniczka by odpowiedzieć na pytanie: "Czym są nieumarli?". Dołączyła później do (później do Seledynowych) pod pieczą Coriniera, by ta opiekowała się Severinem. Po 20 latach w podobny sposób pomogała Nathanielowi Jensonowi. ￼Wygląd ￼Farihj jest dość wysoką elfką (180 cm). Jest bardzo szczupła, ma duże oczy koloru szmaragdu; jej ciemnorude włosy są zapięte w kucyk nad czupryną. Nosi na sobie Zieloną koszulę a na niej brązową kamizelkę ze srebrymi wzorami. Nie nosi spodni, jednak ma wysokie jelenie buty sięgające do ud. Na rękach ma założone rękawice, które nie mają paluszków na kciuku i palce wskazującego; nosi ochraniacze na łokciach, a na plecach kołczan że strzałami i swoim łukiem. Ma złoty kolczyk za lewym uchu. Charakter Elfka ma na codzień spokojny i miły charakter. Jest bardzo opiekuńcza dla niektórych osób (opiekowała się jednorożcami), zwłaszcza dla Severina i Nathaniela, a nawet wobec Armasha. Bardzo rzadko potrafi się rozgniewać albo zdenerwować, a nawet jeśli to bywa wtedy bezwzględna. Zawsze jest chętna pomocy; ciężko znosi spławianie i obraźanie się wobec niej. Bardzo się boi stracić zarówno swojej rodzinie, jak i przyjaciół (np. śmierć Severina). Historia Urodziła się w 122 r. p.u.v. na Borach Północnych zamieszkiwanych przez ludy leśnych elfów. Przyszła na świat w Rezerwacie Przełęczy w Irtyen. Od początku przejawiała dużą moc magiczną, jednak ponieważ na Akademie im. Everasta Kilnerdena mogli przyjmować tylko ludzi, Farihj uczyła się samej panować nad magią, ale tylko czary obronne. Jej ojcem był Tarimiel - wielki łowczy, a matką Silvani - driada i uczennica jednego z druidów. To właśnie od Silvani Farihj odziedziczyła krew magów, jednak gdy dorastała odkryto również ponad przeciętne umiejętności łucznicze (z pewnością od ojca Tarimiela). Przez 25 lat uczyła się nauk głoszonych przez hijinów (bajarzy), jednocześnie szkołąc się magii przez druidów i łucznictwa przez swojego ojca. Gdy osiągnęła 25 rok życia podjęła decyzje o zostaniu opiekunką jednorożców, które zamieszkiwały małe lasy. Wówczas została mianowana "gajową" i poczęła się pracować. Rok później na świat przyszła jej siostra - Gayvena. Rodzice myśleli że bedzię taka jak Farihj, czyli empatyczna, troskliwa i dobroduszna, lecz wkrótce się mylili. Gdy dorastała, młodsza siostra Farihj sprawiała wrażenia skrytej, cichej i wrażliwej, jednak tak naprawdę była zazdrosna o swoją siostrę. Ona nie posiadała żadnych zdolności łuczniczych, ani magicznych. Jedynie co potrafiła to idealnie się kryć i skradać, jednak nie spowodowało to szacunku wobec niej. Farihj kochała natomiast Gayvene, a ta druga miała to gdzieś i była zazdrosna jej pozycji i umiejętności. Jej siostra próbowała pokazać jaka jest lepsza, lecz gdy ta przypadkowo wybudziła pewnego Enta, które zniszczył jedne ze źródeł magicznych, została bardzo negatywnie oceniona, a ta została wygnana. Farihj została powiadomiona przez rodziców, że zmarła przez chorobę; Farihj rozpaczała. 25 lat później gdy Farihj osiągnęła 50 lat dostała od ￼Tarimiela łuk z miedzianodrzewa, który był wyjątkowo piękny, wytrzymały i lekki. Z tym łukiem elfka została przez wiele lat, używając do obrony przed wrogami swoich pobratyńców. Kilka miesięcy później Arcydruid Daeriun poszukiwał ochotnika do ważnego zadania. Pradawni przemówili do niego i chcieli wiedzieć "Kim są nieumarli? Co oni chcą zyskać?". Postanowił do tego zadania przydzielić Farihj, ze względu ma jej uosobienie i wyjątkowe zdolności. Jej rodzice się nie zgadzali, bo takie podróże trwają wieloma latami. Farihj jednak się zgodziła. Minęły lata. Farihj zwiedziła po opuszczeniu Borów wiele miejsc: Pustkowie Uluopo, Bagna Terdaru, góry Jamal, a także miasta: Harivad, Penval, Forteca Ashtad... Poznała wielu ludzi, swoich pobratyńców, krasnoludów nawet, jednak niewielu z nich było przyjaźnie nastawionych do elfki. Minęło 20 lat i Farihj zwiedziła wiele miejsc wyżej wymienionych, dodając również pokonywanie przeszkód (wilki, bandyci, łowcy niewolników). Podczas wędrówki wciąż nie odpowiedziała na pytanie Arcydruida. Wiedziała tylko, że Gildia Magów wraz ze sprzymierzonymi Wojskami Rashla toczyła zażarte walki z oddziałami nieumarłych. Farihj dostała się do miasteczka Bertedic, gdzie zamieszkała w tutejszej tawernie. Tam doszło do konfrontacji z miejscowymi pijakami, gdzie oni chcieli "lepiej ją poznać". Tam pomógł jej średnio zamożny, który ich przepędził - Danen Perihin. Zaprosił do siebie elfkę, oferując jej nocleg. Zgodziła się, lecz pomiędzy mieszczaninem, a elfką zaiskrzyło coś - zakochali się, a Farihj zamieszkała z nim. Kilka lat później ożenili się w kościele Wszechwiedzącego. Żyli ze sobą przez 6 lat i byli razem wyjątkowo szczęśliwi, a dzięki smykałce łowieckiej Farihj, otworzyli popularny sklep łowiecki. Do czasu kiedy Danen zniknął z domu pewnego wieczoru i nie wrócił do domu. Farihj zaniepokojona szukała go używając pośrednio magii, i znalazła go umierającego w lesie, gdzie miał wbity w pierś zatruty bełt. Ostatni raz widział ukochaną i wypowiedział jej imię, po czym umarł. Elfka została z nim chwilę i pochowała go na rzece, według tradycji elfów. Poprzysięgła zemstę i wyprowadziła się z miasteczka, sprzedając cały dobytek. Miały kolejne lata a Farihj ukończyła 100 lat. Przez ten czas Farihj tułała się z rozpaczy i praktycznie krążyła wokół lasów, czy innych miastach w Acentrum. Przekroczyła kontynent Lanzaroth w Zakonie Światła i udała się do Hishmarth. Poznała ona niejakiego Luce Derinera - 42-letniego wyzwoliciela i brata ówczesnego króla Cassilii. Zżaliła się jemu z jego zadania i jej tragedii z Danenem. Zaproponował jej udanie się do Varithon w Cassilii, gdyż 38-letni król dawniej zabił jednego ostatnich nekromantów i on mógłby jej powiedzieć o tym czym jest tak naprawdę Zaraza. ￼Godzi się i natychmiast wyrusza. Po kilku tygodni dociera do stolicy i, powołując się na Luce, spotyka się z Antonem Derinerem. Opowiada jej o swojej przeszłości i pokonaniu Grabarza (nekromanty) przy pomóc Amuletu Zetu itp. Pozwolił Farihj zostać w stolicy i zaoferował jej posadę instruktora łucznictwa. I tak Farihj została w Varithon jak we własnym domu. Przez kolejne 20 lat ￼elfka służyła już starzejącemu się Antonowi. Przybył pewnego dnia do jego sali tronowej lider organizacji królewskiej Czerwonych Tarcz Corinier. Powiedział że na Ziemi Czaszek dzieje się coś niepokojącego; chodziły pogłoski że wśród granicy z Casiilą pojawiają się dziwne światła, a niektórzy słyszeli bardzo niepokojące krzyki. Anton wysłał kilkunastu żołnierzy, lecz przez granice niczego nie znaleźli. Dlatego wybudowali mały pułk na granicy. Minęły prawie dwa lata doszło do niespodziewanej ingerencji nieumarłych... Ogromny atak dowodzony przez Valtusa zmiażdżył pobliskie wsie i miasto Fergusun. Farihj wypatrując horde szkieletów i cieni chciała chronic Króla. Cała masakra została wykonana nawet na cywilach, lecz przez godzinę utrzymywali się w zamku. Gdy armie szkieletów wdarli się dziedzińca Farihj wraz z elitarnymi strażnikami i Czerwonymi Tarczami próbowali się utrzymać, jednak na próżno. Z nieba zaczęły spadać meteory przywołane przez Książe Demonów Arahna, które zabiły wszystkich na zamku. Farihj zauważyła nagły armagedon, a Corinier osłonił siebie i ją swoją tarczą przed meteorem. Ledwo przeżyli, zaś pozostali wszyscy zginęli i pozostały tylko zgliszcza i ciała. Obaj uciekli na wschód i postanowili uciec do Hrabstwa Selenii. Spotkali się z Hrabią Lockreneutem i Kanclerzem Marlo Salehadem i poinformowali o ciężkiej sytuacji.. Farihj odeszła z Cassilli tego samego dnia i próbowała dostać się do Borów Północnych. Zatrzymała ją nagła blokada graniczna w Irejczyków, kiedy to dowiedzieli się o śmierci Króla Antona Derinera, a w związku z tym zerwaniem paktu o nieagresji. 5 lat elfka mieszkała w jednym z północnych miasteczek i tam prowadziła pokorne życie. Spotkała się później z Corinierem i jego 7-letnim synem Severinem. Zostawiał jej go, która ta chętnie dbała, gdy lider Tarcz zajmował się walkami na zachodzie z Valtusem. W 12 roku u.v Corinier zaproponował jej wstąpienie do Czerwonych Tarcz, gdzie byłaby jego tropicielem i łuczniczką, a także wychowywała Severina w różnych przypadkach. Zgodziła się i poznała wielu członków Tarcz i niejakiego Armasha z którym to neutalnie się poznali. Kilka miesięcy później oddział Corinera wsparł wraz z Wyzwolicielem Gerandem miasto Sheridnar przeciwko atakowZarazygi. Armashowi wraz z Farihj przypadła ochrona Severina, kiedy oni przebywali na jednej z baszt. Wówczas Severin zobaczył jak Czerwone Tarcze zostali brutalnie pokonani przez Ksztusze, a z ostatnich ocalałych pozostał tylko Coriner. Armashowi i Farihj nie udało się utrzymać Severina, gdy ten zbiegł z baszty i pędził prosto do swojego ojca walczącego z przeżytym ostatnio Kostuszem. Coriner jednak poległ na oczach syna, a z gniewu jego Severin wziął swój miecz i fatalnie cisnął w serce nieumarłego zabójcy, przez co eksplodował. Krasnolud i elfka wzięli siłą pokrytego łzami Severina i uciekli z miasta, które natychmiast zostało podbite. Obydwoje pocieszali Severina, obserwując upadek miasta. Kiedy Armash nauczał walki, ona uczyła go wszystkiego by przetrwać w dziczy. Severin zmienił nazwę na "Seledynowe Tarcze" rekrutując wiele osób. Została ona jednym z najwyższych członków. Zdolności Sprawna łuczniczka, zręczna i zwinna akrobatycznie. Zna się na magii, ale tylko obronnej takie jak tworzenie barier, atak węzłami, leczenie itd. Wady: W walce wręcz nie ma większych szans. Nie posiada także wytrzymałego pancerza, przez co jest słabsza z potężnymi wojownikami np. Rycerzami. Relacje * Danen Perihin - mąż elfki. Kochali się wzajemnie bardzo szczęśliwie i razem założyli sklep łowiecki. Gdy ten umarł Farihj do dzisiaj się tym przejęła. * Gaywena Silverwood - początkowo słabo się znały, gdy ta została wygnana. Poznały się dopiero w 22 r u.v. gdzie współpracowała z Mrocznymi Elfami. Była trochę uradowana, ale nie podobała się jej zdrada swojej ￼rodziny. Kiedy dowiedziała się (poprzez noszony amulet jako trofeum) że to ona zamordowała Danena zaczęła ją nienawidzić nawet ją policzkując. * ￼Severin z Malverii - od małego elfka się nim opiekowała, przez co razem się mocno się zżyli. Gdy jego ojciec umiera na jego oczach Farihj przejęła obowiązki Coriniera jako opiekuna. Gdy Severin został przywódcą Seledynowych Tarcz mianował Farihj prawą ręką. * Armash - początkowo byli wzajemnie nieprzyjemni. Kiedy musieli jednak wychowywać Severina ich stosunki nieznacznie się poprawiły, jednak przez wygląd na sytuacje rasowe obaj mają skłonność do dokazywania siebie nawzajem, jednak mimo to razem są przyjaciółmi. * Nathaniel Jenson - odrazu gdy się poznali zaprzyjaźnili się, mimo iż Nathaniel zachowywał się wobec niej czasami brzydko i obrażająco. Zaczęła go potem uczyć i stała się jego mentorką w Spectral. * Anton Deriner - poznała go gdy król miał około 40 lat. Lojalnie służyła mu jako pomocniczka. * Luca Deriner - byli dobrymi znajomymi przez wiele lat. * Marlo Salehad - kanclerz szanuje elfke za jej umieje * Corinier - znaki się od wielu lat, gdyż przeżyli jako jedni z niewielu Upadek Varithon. Dołączyła do jego oddziału; silnie przeżyła jego śmierć. Kategoria:Leśne elfy Kategoria:Magiczna moc Kategoria:Bohaterowie